This invention relates generally to snap-type mouse or rat (rodent) traps, and, more particularly, to a device used in conjunction therewith to prevent the accidental, premature or inadvertent activation or release of the snap mechanism of the trap.
The "snap trap" type mouse/rat trap's success is evident by its long-standing dominance in the market. It was created in 1899 and patented in 1903 (U.S. Pat. No. 744,379) by John Mast of Lititz, Pa. where it continues to be manufactured by Woodstream Corporation under the trade name Victor. There has, however, always been a fear associated with the setting of these types of traps. The fear results from individuals' concerns that their finger may endure the same fate as the targeted mouse and get caught in the trap. This result may happen at several stages in the setting of the trap when it is necessary to put you fingers on the snapping side of the spring in baiting, setting, testing or placing of the trap. This fear escalates with the size of the trap--the springs tend to become stronger as the traps grow larger, for example with similar type of rat traps.
Furthermore, it is necessary under certain circumstances to adjust the sensitivity of the snap mechanism of the trap. Testing of this sensitivity can also be a fearful, if not even hazardous experience. Testing the sensitivity could be accomplished with a pencil or other object, but you could go through a lot of pencils before finishing and there still was the uncertainty of where the pencil parts or trap would fly after the trap was set off.
Several attempts have been made to remove the fear of setting these traps by inventing new mousetraps which function in different ways or by making design changes to the snap type mouse traps. These efforts have generally not met with significant success because the resulting traps are less effective, too difficult to use or too expensive.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device which can be utilized with a snap-type trap to safely position the snap mechanism while baiting, adjusting or transporting the trap.
It is an other object of this invention to provide a safety setting device which removes the fear associated with utilizing snap-type traps.
It is an even further object of this invention to provide a safety setting device which is economical to manufacture.